Escape
by xFlavourChan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] It was truly the stupidest idea Yoyo ever had, and he had plenty of stupid ideas.


**The Chase**

**_A Oneshot by JoFaythe_**

_It was truly the stupidest idea Yoyo ever had, and he had plenty of stupid ideas._

* * *

A rumor had floated around the streets about some new cops in town hired by Rokakku to take out the Rudies – kids who loved their freedom and their paint. However, the big man hated them for defying him, so these new cops were hired, apparently for their ability to blend in with their surroundings.

Naturally Yoyo had to see this for himself. He found their meeting place in Chuo Street and headed there when he was sure that no one was around to follow him, because he felt he could do it on his own. Obviously, he couldn't. As he was listening in a paint can fell out of his pack, alerting them of his presence. They took out their machine guns while he gunned it out of there. Sparks flew from his skates as he grinded to stay ahead of the flying bullets, some whizzing by his ear to alert him of just how deep he was in and how good their aim was. He had to stay moving or risk getting hit. The consequences… he didn't think about them. Adrenaline told him to stay alive and stay ahead.

If he could get to Shibuya Terminal, then he would be okay. Someone, anyone of the GGs would be there to bail him out of his predicament. Why? It's GG territory, his playground, his turf, his advantage.

He dove through the crowd, which then parted to let him through, some screaming rape in the process and others decided to silently flip him off instead. They didn't faze him anymore as he focused on getting to his turf. Behind him eight of the appropriately named "black coats" followed at an uncomfortable distance, now without their guns showing and the crowd allowing them through like they were heroes chasing the villain.

_How stupid are "normal" people_? Yoyo thought. _Rokakku is the enemy. Are they blind?_

He could see a walkway overhead and the countless buses flowing in and out in the same daily routine, the same dull people coming in and out without a second thought. He heard horns wailing, wheels screeching, and a train overhead. This was definitely Shibuya Terminal, but where were the other GGs? They couldn't have all gone after Poison Jam in the sewers… Could they?

Another bullet flew by, taking some loose hairs with it. The crowd quickly dispersed to allow the "cops" to deal with the "delinquent". Cops verses Rudies, a classic. Yoyo's arsenal was minimal and they were worse than Hayashi – even more insane and infinite times more deadly. Facing them head on would be suicide. He had to out-maneuver them instead.

In Tokyo-to Yoyo had gained quite a reputation – a tongue of pure silver; impossible to catch; knows the alleys and the back-ways; best tags, best grinds in town. His tongue and tags would do him no good in his situation, but perhaps his grinds, knowledge and evasiveness would get him out alive at the least, even if not in one piece. He tried to stay positive, but the longer they tailed him the more anxious he got. He wasn't Beat, who could keep his cool under any situation. Sweat gathered in his palms, soaking into the thin dark material. He took a deep ragged breath before he jumped onto a stairway rail and headed upwards. The cops tried to follow him, but he was already at the top. Instead they tried firing at him, but he was too fast. He flew towards the eastern end of the Terminal.

Yoyo watched the cops fail to keep up and thought over his next move. He could have gone to the Garage if he wanted, but feared that he would expose the GGs safe haven in his current situation. He could go back to Chuo Street, but there were more of them waiting there for him. Hikage Street was not an option – Love Shocker territory.

Dogenzaka Hill. It only led two ways, but it was his last way out. He had to play out his next few moves carefully or risk exposing the Garage to Rokakku. He'd never planned out anything in his life - he wasn't Corn, a natural born leader who could come up with a foolproof plan in a heartbeat.

One charge left in his skates' batteries, one final boost dash; cops at the other end of the street; exit almost upon him. It was now or never.

With one last look around he headed down the staircase towards Dogenzaka Hill, and only let loose the rockets on his skates when he was sure he wasn't going to expose himself with the trail of flames left behind. Once at the hill he took another look around. Except for a few shoppers, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. No uniforms, no guns... No cops. He lost them. To make sure he made a lap around the hill before heading home.

Later, Yoyo arrived at the Garage, the GGs base and safe haven. Despite its central location no one had discovered its whereabouts. As long as he was there, he was safe from Rokakku… Or so he thought.

A sharp pain resonated in his head as he hit the ground, his glasses flying off his face and a shadow casted over him. He barely stayed conscious as his attacker spoke to him.

"Well, this is the so-called 'Garage'?" A male voice snickered, not too young but not too old, but definitely a Rhino with that… disturbing air around him. "Surprised the big guy didn't find it yet. Should've figured it'd be this old skate park. Now we know and we can get rid of the rest of them. Thanks for leading me here…"

"Oh?" The Rhino mocked. "You didn't notice me trailing you? What a shame, really. Now, what to do with you…"

At that moment, Yoyo's world faded to black.


End file.
